Sonho ou Pesadelo ?
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Ele tinha chegado a pensar que fora um dos melhores sonhos que tivera em sua jovem vida. Mas o que acontece quando o sonho se transforma em um pesadelo ? Pobre Tamaki... - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A: **Olá ! Como estão ? Espero que muito bem. Apresentando-me,, sou Sakura Tachibana, e esta é a minha primeira fic no fandom de Ouran ! I LOVE THE HOST CLUB ! Especialmente ao Kyoya e ao Kaoru ! Bom, esta é uma pequena oneshot que é um presente para minha amiga AnDsI. No seu aniversário, ela queria uma fic de Ouran, especialmente um TamaHaru ... Tamaki não é uma graça ? Oh... e o final de Ouran já está próximo, mas está kawaii ! Hahaha, bem, espero que vocês gostem desta tentativa de fic e me deixem muitos reviews.

Amii, todos os meus desejos para você são os mesmos que na outra fic ! Espero que também goste desta !

Deixo vocês com a leitura da fic. Aproveitem !

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Ouran Koukou Host Club não me pertence, a sua autora é Bisco Hatori.

E esta fanfic também não me pertence, e sim à Sakura Tachikawa, que permitiu que eu a traduzisse; e agradeço a ela por isso.

* * *

**Sonho ou Pesadelo ?**

(¿Sueño o Pesadilla?)

* * *

Os raios de sol chegaram a incomodar seus olhos, que ainda estavam fechados por causa do sonho que ele tivera. Mas algo do qual ele não gostava era quando o esplendoroso astro o incomodava pela manhã e o obrigava a abrir os olhos. Depois de dar um suspiro de resignação, revirou-se em seus lençóis até o outro lado da cama procurando por sua esposa para abraçar-se a ela e assim começar de uma maneira melhor um novo dia.

Abriu os seus belos olhos ametistas ao encontrar o outro lado da cama vazio. Que hora era aquela, para que Haruhi já tivesse se levantado ? Voltou ao seu lugar na cama para olhar para a sua mesa e mais especificamente para o seu relógio, e só então dar-se conta de que já eram dez e quarenta e cinco da manhã. Dez e quarenta e cinco ! Já estava bem tarde.

A contragosto, ele se levantou e vestiu o seu roupão para descer e tomar o café da manhã. Era domingo, e ele desfrutaria um delicioso café da manhã preparado por sua mulher especialmente para ele e para a sua pequena Haruka, que tinha apenas um ano, e iluminava as suas vidas.

Podia ser mais feliz do que era agora ? Enfim tinha deixado de ser o príncipe solitário que escondia os seus sentimentos atrás de uma máscara de perfeição, buscando a aprovação do seu pai e da sua avó. Há muitos anos atrás, a matriarca dos Suoh tinha-o aceitado totalmente, e convidara-o para viver com ela na mansão principal da família. Claro que ele recusara a oferta porque em sua mansão, a segunda residência da família Suoh, tinha mais do que simples empregados. Tinha amigos que dariam tudo por ele, e que tinham demonstrado isso ao moverem céus e terra para que ele recuperasse a razão e pudesse ver a sua mãe.

Ainda assim, isso não lhe fez desprezar a sua avó, e ele a visitava todos os dias. Por pouco tempo ele fez isso sozinho, já que, não muito tempo depois, passou a fazer isso na companhia de Haruhi. A velha tinha se afeiçoado à sua atual esposa, e às vezes até mesmo mostrava mais afeição para com ela do que com ele, que era o seu neto. E com a filha dele, então, parecia outra pessoa; ambos, ela e seu pai, pareciam outras pessoas. Haruka soubera como alojar-se no coração de todos, e sabia como fazê-los comerem na palma de sua pequenina mão. O que era estranho, já que apesar de sua pequena ter o cabelo castanho como o da mãe, ele também era ondulado como o de sua avó materna, e os olhos eram como os dele, muito lindos, sem dúvida alguma. Por ela, Tamaki até mesmo tolerava a presença do seu sogro na mansão, se bem que ele era sempre melhor recebido quando estava vestido como homem, cabia ressaltar.

Só de pensar em Haruhi e em sua pequena filha, ele se enchia de ânimo e a preguiça ficava para trás. Naquele domingo familiar ele as levaria ao lago ou à praia de Osaka, já que, conhecendo bem a sua esposa, sabia que ela recusaria ir a Paris ou à Inglaterra em um passeio familiar de domingo. Sua vida mudara desde que ele tinha se casado com Haruhi, ou melhor, mudara desde que ele descobrira que ela era uma mulher ao invés da nerd que ele pensava que ela era.

Depois entendera que os ciúmes que os ciúmes que tinha não eram apenas ciúmes paternais. Que idiota tinha sido ! Se ele não suportava a idéia de que alguém se aproximasse de sua "filha", tinha que ter notado que era porque estava apaixonado por ela. Mas não, como sempre ele complicara as coisas. Agora ele não conseguia achar nem mesmo as suas sandálias para descer e tomar o café da manhã.

Só agora fora notar: onde estava o berço de Haruka ? Ainda dormia com eles, e seu berçário estava de lado da cama, já que, com Haruhi grávida novamente, era ele quem se levantava para colocá-la na cama para que se alimentasse ou simplesmente dormisse em meio ao calor paternal. E seu quarto sempre estava bagunçado, também pela presença da pequena Suoh, mas agora estava tudo em ordem. O que tinha acontecido enquanto ele estava dormindo ? Finalmente encontrou as suas sandálias e se dispôs a descer para dar um beijo em cada uma das mulheres que iluminavam a sua vida.

Saiu dos seus aposentos, e começou a descer a longa escadaria tranqüilamente, com os olhos fechados, como de costume, ao descer por ali, muito tranqüilo e de muito bom humor, inclusive tinha vontade de começar a cantar, e era o que ia começar a fazer.

- Papai ! - a simples exclamação lhe chamou a atenção – Por que o senhor ainda está vestido assim ? - obrigaram-no a abrir os olhos, para que visse então uma jovem esbelta, de cabelos castanhos e olhos ametistas, e que o olhava com reprovação.

- Desculpe... eu conheço você ? - perguntou um pouco desconcertado diante da jovem de cabelos ondulados, que não parecia ter mais de dezesseis anos, talvez dezessete. Usava um diadema que separava as ondas, e um bonito vestido lilás, que combinava perfeitamente com os seus olhos.

- Pai ! - ela repetiu a exclamação - Que tipo de pergunta é essa ?

Por acaso ele devia saber quem era aquela estranha ? Pela expressão dela, ele imaginou que sim, mas... quem era ela ?

- O que você está fazendo em minha casa ? - ele perguntou, um tanto quanto intimidado.

- O senhor é incrível, pai ! Como pode me fazer essa pergunta ? - queixou-se a jovem - Espero que mais tarde ainda não esteja com esse seu estranho senso de humor, hoje é um dia muito especial - e ela subiu as escadas, deixando o loiro perplexo e sem palavras.

- Mas o que... - O melhor seria descer e procurar a sua esposa para que ela lhe dissesse quem era aquela desconhecida que ele provavelmente devia conhecer.

Ele deixou-se guiar pelo olfato, deduzindo que sua esposa estava na cozinha, e de fato era lá que ela estava. De costas, certamente preparando algo delicioso. Procurou ao redor pela sua filha, para cumprimentá-la primeiro, mas ela não estava ali. Onde estava a sua pequena Haruka ? De qualquer modo, agora daria um pequeno susto em sua esposa.

- Tamaki... - disse Haruhi, ao sentir a presença do seu marido ali perto, e disposto a assustá-la - O que foi que aconteceu agora há pouco ?

Droga, Haruhi estava aborrecida. Claro que ela escutara tudo, mas tinha de entender que não tinha sido culpa dele.

- Haruhi, eu... - começou a falar para contar a ela exatamente o que havia acontecido, mas foi interrompido.

- Amor, ela está emocionada e quer que o dia de hoje seja perfeito - ela disse tranqüilamente - Eu sei que ela está em uma idade difícil, mas nós temos que apoiá-la...

E ele continuava sem saber de quem, finalmente, ela estava falando. Por que devia entender uma desconhecida ? E que ainda por cima o tinha repreendido.

- Mas... querida...

- Acho que você tem de ir fazer as pazes com ela - sua esposa aconselhou-o - Eu conheço você, e sei que, se não fizer isso agora, depois você vai ficar triste e cabisbaixo por não ter falado com ela. Por isso, vá e fale com Haruka, por favor...

Ele deixou de escutar desde que sua esposa tinha mencionado o nome da desconhecida que não era nem um pouco desconhecida. Um momento. Ela tinha dito Haruka ? Ele ouvira bem ? Sua pequena Haruka ?

- Mãe, onde está o meu colar de pérolas lilases ? - a jovem tinha entrado na cozinha.

- No seu porta-jóias, querida - respondeu a mãe, ficando frente a frente com a filha.

E naquele momento Tamaki entrou em pânico.

O que estava acontecendo ali ? Observou ambas. Primeiro a sua mulher, e depois a que diziam que era sua filha. Aquela não podia ser Haruka, porque, pelo que ele se lembrava, sua pequena apenas tinha começado a querer andar com a sua ajuda, e falava somente "papai" e "mamãe"; ainda dormia em seu colo e desfrutava das suas histórias. Não era possível que aquela bela senhorita de olhos castanhos fosse a sua pequena Haruka. Ele examinou-a bem, seus olhos ametistas e seus cabelos castanhos e ondulados. Seria possível ... ?

- Ha... Haruka - chamou a jovem, e ela voltou a olhá-lo com os seus olhos bem abertos.

- Oh, papai, me perdoe – disse a jovem - Mas compreenda que eu estou muito nervosa, e o senhor ainda me vem com essa de quem eu sou e o que estou fazendo em minha casa.

- Haruka – repetiu o antigo rei do Host Club ainda sem poder acreditar que era ela.

- Sim, papai. Haruka - afirmou, aproximando-se dele e tirando a sua temperatura - Mãe, será que o papai está doente ? Ele está agindo de forma muito estranha...

- Parece que não – disse a mulher de cabelos castanhos e escorridos, também tirando a temperatura de seu marido - Tamaki... você está bem ?

- Haruhi, nossa pequena já não é mais uma pequena ! - ele exclamou desesperado, enquanto uma torrente de lágrimas descia pela sua face - Mas ontem mesmo eu cantei uma canção de ninar para ela enquanto tocava o piano e ela adormeceu.

- Sim, eu sei - disse ela, enquanto sinalizava para a filha que era normal a atitude do seu pai - Crescem tão rápido...

"Crescem", só agora fora reparar nisso. Estava abraçado à sua esposa Haruhi, e não via nenhum sinal de gravidez. Afastou-se dela para vê-la melhor, e nada. Era a mesma mulher esbelta, com os seios um pouco crescidos por causa das gestações, e o cabelo que chegava até a altura dos ombros, mas seu abdômen era plano.

- Haruhi, e os gêmeos ? - perguntou desesperado, tentando sentir seus bebês, que nasceriam logo, mas sem nenhum êxito - O que aconteceu ?

- Nada, papai - uma voz feminina chamou a sua atenção.

- Kotono, Kaede, estão com fome ? - ofereceu sua mãe, com um sorriso.

Tamaki voltou a cabeça para verificar se estava vendo bem, e lá estavam elas. Paradas, uma ao lado da outra, duas loiras de olhos ametistas, olhando-o com curiosidade. Elas eram os bebês que ainda não tinham nascido ? Tinham sido meninas de novo ? Mas da última vez elas tinham três meses de GESTAÇÃO !

Por quanto tempo ele estivera dormindo ?

- Pai... o que há ? - perguntou uma das gêmeas. Era difícil saber quem era quem, porque, afinal, a única coisa que as diferenciava era que uma tinha o cabelo escorrido e a outra tinha-o um pouco ondulado, mas muito menos do que a sua irmã mais velha. Seria mais fácil identificá-las, mas não quando ele acabava de descobrir, bem naquele momento, que os bebês dos quais ele se lembrava no ventre já eram, agora, duas senhoritas.

- Kaede, papai está agindo diferente desde hoje pela manhã - disse a sua filha mais velha à jovem de cabelos ondulados; então ela era Kaede. E, sendo assim, a jovem de cabelos escorridos era Kotono - Tem certeza de que ele está bem, mamãe ?

- Não sei se está totalmente bem... se bem que ele agia de modo ainda mais esquisito antes - ela revelou às filhas com um sorriso - Por que não vamos comer ?

- Sim – disseram, em coro, as três herdeiras Suoh.

Tamaki ainda não conseguia assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Em uma noite ele dorme junto com sua mulher e sua filha de um ano, e quando acorda, se dá conta de que sua filha tem dezessete anos, e que tem gêmeas que estão perto dos quinze ou dezesseis anos. Como podia ter perdido quinze anos ? Ele tentava, de todos os modos, lembrar-se do que acontecera durante esses anos.

- Tamaki, você está se sentindo bem ? - Haruhi perguntou, preocupada - Você está estranho.

- Não tenho nada - como poderia dizer a Haruhi o que estava acontecendo ? - Obrigado pela comida - disse, levantando-se da mesa - Vou me vestir.

E saiu da cozinha, deixando as quatro mulheres surpreendidas e preocupadas.

A primeira coisa que ele fez foi entrar na banheira, precisava pensar, lembrar... queria voltar a dormir para despertar e encontrar tudo como ele tinha deixado na noite anterior. Mas isso não ia acontecer. Queria voltar no tempo, não queria perder os quinze anos mais maravilhosos de sua vida junto de Haruhi e de suas filhas. Ele queria estar presente ao longo da vida delas. Enquanto subia aos seus aposentos, observou muitas fotos dos cinco. Desde o nascimento das gêmeas, as festas de aniversário, as formaturas do primeiro e do segundo grau de Haruka, a primeira comunhão das gêmeas... e muitas e muitas fotos nas quais ele aparecia, mas não lembrava os momentos vividos nelas.

Ele queria viver tudo novamente... o que tinha acontecido ?

- Querido - chamou a sua esposa do outro lado da porta - Venha, os convidados já chegaram.

- Convidados ? Quem seriam eles?

- Já estou indo...

Saiu do banho, e em dez minutos já estava pronto. Ele observou-se no espelho. Já não era o adolescente franzino que fora antes, agora tinha mais corpo, mas continuava parecendo jovem e atraente. Sem dúvida, ele tinha sorte por ainda não se parecer com o seu pai. Saiu do quarto trajando um jeans e uma camisa de mangas com listras horizontais azul-celeste. Não pôde evitar um sorriso, mesmo que a cabeça ainda estivesse dando muitas voltas por não saber o que acontecera naqueles anos; mas pelo menos pareciam ser uma família feliz, e certamente o eram; porque não sorrir para a vida, ao invés de ficar amargurado ?

Sim, essa era a atitude do rei do Host Club.

Desceu a escadaria, encontrando a sua esposa lá embaixo. Apressou-se e foi até ela assim como quando eles eram mais jovens, e beijou-lhe os lábios. Um beijo apaixonado nos lábios, e pelo menos esses lábios continuavam os mesmos, e o enlouqueciam como sempre. Agradeceu a Deus pelo fato de que isso não tinha mudado.

- Você realmente está esquisito, amor - disse ela.

- Mas você gosta, não é ? - perguntou sedutoramente.

- Você sabe que sim afirmou a jovem esposa - Mas vamos indo, você sabe que sua avó não gosta que a façamos esperar.

Ele concordou, apesar de que não deixava de lamentar pelos quinze anos perdidos; mas não podia fazer o tempo retroceder para consertar isso. Além disso, ainda faltavam alguns anos para desfrutar plenamente a companhia das suas filhas. Como dizia o ditado, se a vida te dá limões, então faça uma limonada.

Com aquela forma positiva de pensar, ele se dirigiu para a sala na qual ficavam todos os visitantes, se bem que ele mesmo achava que seriam apenas sua avó, e, talvez, seu pai, sua mãe e seu sogro. Não esperava encontrar-se com as demais pessoas...

- Tono ! - Duas vozes fizeram coro, fazendo com que ele sentisse um frio na espinha, ao reconhecer de quem eram aquelas vozes - Como você está ?

O que, afinal, faziam os gêmeos desonestos e depravados na sua casa ?

- Olá, Hikaru, olá, Sayame, olá, Kaoru, olá, Sumire - Haruhi cumprimentou-os com um sorriso radiante - Desculpem-nos por termos feito vocês esperarem.

- Não se desculpe, Haruhi; conhecendo-o bem, certamente o atraso aconteceu por culpa de Tamaki – uma voz lúgubre falou às suas costas... aquela voz...

- Kyoya-sempai ! Sakura ! Que bom que chegaram ! - exclamou sua esposa, eufórica.

E novamente ele estava perdido. Observava com curiosidade os seus melhores amigos e antigos companheiros. Pareciam exatamente do mesmo modo como ele lembrava. Claro, sem as mulheres dos seus lados. Ele fora o primeiro a dar o passo importante, mas os outros... Hikaru e Kaoru casados com duas belas mulheres ? E a maior surpresa: Kyoya ! Porque até ele tinha um pouco de medo do moreno. Houvera alguém que conseguira ser boa o suficiente para Kyoya.

- Haruhi... - ele sussurrou baixinho - Quem são elas ? - perguntou, olhando para as mulheres.

- Você está esquisito de novo, amor - recriminou sua esposa - São as esposas de nossos amigos – ela lembrou-lhe com tranqüilidade – Por favor, lembre-se que Sakura e Kyoya são os padrinhos de batismo de Haruka, e Hikaru e Sayame são os padrinhos de comunhão de Kotono, e Kaoru e Sumire, os de Kaede.

Depois da explicação, ele reparou nas três mulheres. Sumire, a esposa de Kaoru, era alta, esbelta, de cabelo escorrido e curto, por cima dos ombros, e de cor loiro-platinada. Sayame, a esposa de Hikaru, era alta e esbelta como Sumire, de cabelos castanhos longos e escorridos e olhos castanhos. Por último, Sakura, a esposa de Kyoya, era alta, esbelta, de cabelos castanho-claros e ondulados até os ombros e tinha os olhos castanhos. Não havia dúvida de que as três eram muito belas, e que os três casais eram muito felizes.

- Olá a todos – Cumprimentou com um sorriso nervoso o rei do Host Club, tratando de manter na sua mente a história dos limões e da limonada, procurando fazer vista grossa para todas as muitas mudanças que tinham acontecido na sua vida.

Tratando de pensar que era tudo um lindo sonho ao invés de um...

- Acho que agora só faltam os rapazes, não é ? - disse a matriarca dos Suoh.

- Isso mesmo, mas logo eles chegarão - Haruhi se adiantou a dizer - Foram só dar uma volta, enquanto Tamaki não chegava.

- O que há, Tamaki ? O gato comeu a sua língua ? - perguntou o seu pai, ao vê-lo tão calado.

- Não, pai, é que... - ele ainda não entendia de que rapazes falavam, e estava procurando as suas princesas com o olhar, mas não as encontrava em lugar nenhum.

- Você ainda não se acostumou, não é verdade, genro ? - perguntou seu sobro, que até alguns momentos antes estivera conversando com sua mãe - Logo você vai saber como me senti.

Afinal, do que o seu sogro estava falando ? Olhou para as pessoas ao seu redor. Todos pareciam despreocupados e felizes. Falavam amenamente sobre uma comemoração próxima, mas... o que iam comemorar ?

- Ah, sim, Tamaki - falou Kyoya, observando-o ao lado da sua esposa - Mori-sempai e Honey-sempai pediram desculpas por não poderem estar aqui, mas você vai entender que eles estão nas finais dos Mundiais de kendô e de karatê, e por isso não podem vir comemorar conosco.

- Claro... - respondeu ele, hesitantemente - O que raios iam comemorar ?

- Chegaram... - Sayame gritou emocionada, nos braços de Hikaru.

Foi então que o seu mágico sonho transformou-se em um pesadelo...

Viu a SUA preciosa, bela e formosa filha de braço dado com um jovem alto, castanho e bem-apessoado, de olhos azuis, que hipnotizavam qualquer mulher. Estavam muito felizes, sorrindo um para o outro. E se não tinha entendido mal, eles eram bem mais do que amigos. E, se aquele tinha sido um golpe no coração de Tamaki, depois vieram outros dois, em seqüência. Suas belas gêmeas, também estavam de braço dados com dois homens. Um tinha os cabelos castanhos e os olhos de Hikaru, e o outro tinha os cabelos loiros, e tinha também os olhos de Kaoru.

- QUEM SÃO AQUELES QUE ESTÃO OUSANDO TOCAR EM MINHAS PRINCESAS ? – gritou, não conseguiu evitar. Foi um grito sufocado por todas as loucuras daquele louco dia. Podia aceitar ter perdido quinze anos da sua vida, mas não que suas filhas, que mal conhecera, já tivessem "amiguinhos" - Quem é esse desavergonhado que está com minha Haruka ? E quem são esses desonestos quase idênticos que estão com minhas gêmeas ?

Ele estava alterado, histérico. Não era segredo para ninguém que Tamaki era superprotetor com as suas três filhas, mas achavam que ele já tinha superado isso. Já havia feito uma cena assim na primeira vez em que os vira juntos, mas supunha-se que ele já assimilara a notícia.

- Papai ! - recriminaram as três jovens ao mesmo tempo.

- O que você chama de desavergonhado é meu filho, Tamaki, e seu afilhado - disse Kyoya, colocando os óculos.

- Um dos desonestos é meu filho, Tono - disse Kaoru.

- E o outro é meu filho - disse Hikaru.

- E o que os seus filhos estão fazendo com as MINHAS filhas ? - perguntou, ainda alterado.

- Tamaki – Haruhi interveio - , acalme-se.

- Acalmar-me ? Como você quer que eu acalme quando minhas pequenas estão com três aproveitadores ?

- Espere aí ! - protestaram os pais dos três jovens.

- Tamaki ! - Haruhi repreendeu-o - Eles não são aproveitadores, são Ryosuke Ootori, Kentaro Hitachiin e Hotaru Hitachiin,. Por favor, Ryosuke é nosso afilhado - ela esclareceu – E são os prometidos das nossas filhas.

Prometidos das nossas filhas... prometidos das nossas filhas...

Prometidos das suas filhas ?

- Prometidos ? - ele perguntou.

- Sim - disseram os gêmeos, por sua vez.

- Prometidos... - desta vez foi apenas um sussurro.

- Sim, Tamaki - disse Kyoya - aliás, o motivo desta reunião é para que sejam entregues os anéis de noivado, e para começar a acertar os detalhes dos casamentos.

Anéis... Detalhes... Casamento.

- Já imaginou, Hayame ? - disse Sakura - Se o casamento acontecer dentro de seis meses, talvez daqui a um ano nós já estejamos sabendo se vamos ter netos.

NETOS !

Não, não, não, isso era um sonho. TINHA de ser um sonho, ele não podia ter perdido quinze anos das vidas das suas filhas para, agora, perdê-las em.. seis meses ? Não, não, não, NÃO.

- Tamaki - ele começou a escutar Haruhi, mas era um sussurro distante.

- Não, não, não - sussurrava o loiro com os olhos fechados. Não queria abri-los, não queria.

- Tamaki ! - exclamou a voz da sua esposa.

- NÃO ! - exclamou Tamaki, abrindo os olhos, encontrando um par de olhos que mirava-o.

- O que aconteceu, Tamaki ? - perguntou a dona de um dos olhares, a de olhar castanho. Sua esposa Haruhi.

- Pa... pai - balbuciou a dona do outro par de olhos. Um par de olhos ametistas como os seus, era...

- Haruhi ! - exclamou ele, emocionado. Observando o seu desordenado quarto, o berço de sua filhinha onde lembrava que estava, os brinquedos jogados no chão. Então reparou em ambas. Haruhi com o seu cabelo curto e olhar confuso, mas, o mais importante, uma barriga de três meses ressaltava-se em seu abdômen. Suas gêmeas ainda estavam ali dentro, e Haruka... oh, Haruka seguia sendo o bebê de um ano que apenas balbuciava papai e mamãe - Oh, minha pequena ! Você não cresceu nada - então ele se pôs de pé, segurando o bebê, e começou a dançar com ela - Minha pequena princesa.

- Tamaki... você está se sentindo bem ? - perguntou sua esposa, confusa com a atitude de seu marido. Normalmente ele era esquisito, mas nunca daquele jeito.

- Se eu estou bem ? Estou ótimo ! Nunca estive tão feliz - exclamou ele, estendendo a mão para a esposa, a fim de que ela se levantasse e se unisse a ele naquele momento de alegria. Atraiu-a até si e beijou-a nos lábios, com ternura, emoção, desejo, paixão, mas, principalmente, com muita felicidade - Te amo.

- Eu... também te amo - disse Haruhi, ainda aturdida por aquele beijo de seu marido.

- Vocês são o que de mais belo já aconteceu na minha vida, e não quero perder nem um momento ao seu lado. Amo vocês. A você, a Haruka e as nossas gêmeas - disse, acariciando seu alongado ventre.

- Mas nós ainda nem sabemos se serão gêmeos - disse Haruhi.

- Serão duas meninas, eu sei - afirmou ele, lembrando com perfeição de todo o seu sonho - Haruhi, me prometa uma coisa.

- Que coisa ? - perguntou ela, confusa.

- NUNCA iremos comprometer nossa Haruka com um filho de Kyoya, mesmo que seja nosso afilhado, e nem as gêmeas com um filho de Hikaru e a outra com um filho de Kaoru.

- Do que você está falando, Tamaki, se nenhum deles tem filhos ainda ? - perguntou Haruhi.

- Mesmo assim, prometa.

- Está bem.

Tamaki sorriu com tranqüilidade e voltou a exigir os lábios da sua esposa, enquanto sua filha aplaudia, no outro braço.

Ele não perderia nenhum momento ao lado delas.

Amava-as com loucura e ninguém as tiraria dele.

Muito menos um Ootori ou um Hitachiin.

Nem mesmo em um sonho ou em um pesadelo.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A**: Que tal ? Mereço um review ? Ou talvez muitos tomates ? Bom, espero ter conseguido entretê-los um pouco com esta fic. Se gostaram, deixem um review, e farão uma menina de 16 anos muito feliz. Ah, e se gostarem de Digimon, e de Mimato, passem em meu profile e encontrarão histórias para ler. Bom, se quiserem que eu volte a escrever por este fandom, deixe um review !

Obrigada por ler e de antemão por comentar ! (se alguém comentar xD)

Aqui se despede Sakura Tachibana !

* * *

**N/T**: Pode não parecer, mas essa tradução me deu muito trabalho mesmo. Não que eu esteja reclamando.

Não sei se estou me saindo bem com isso, já que não sou tradutor mesmo, e "Sonho ou Pesadelo ?" foi a segunda fic que traduzi. Espero que vocês gostem da tradução, e da fic propriamente dita.

Se quiserem deixar reviews criticando ou elogiando, fiquem à vontade.


End file.
